Truth or Dare
by Evelina G
Summary: What if our heroes discovered each other identities by a game? Whould that affect their behavior? Or could they finally be together...
1. Get to know you

**Chapter 1**

It was an ordinary Monday at school. For the first time Marinette was not late for class, Tikki had managed to wake her up as soon as possible when she realised she was sick again!

"Marinette I'm not feeling very well..." Tikki told her as she sneezed for the first time in front of her.

"Again Tikki!" Marinette told her with concern.

But she didn't have time. She promised herself that she would never be late for school again. After all her mysterious absents when she needed to be Ladybug it was the least she could do.

So she did. She explained her kwami that there wasn't any time to get her to the healer so she placed her gently in her little bag and told Tikki to stay realxed.

When Marinette arrived at school she knew that her best wouldn't come because of her weekend vacation with her family to Greece and they would arrive today. She couldn't stand a day without her. _With who would she gossip about how perfect Adrien is?! And of course about Chloe!_ But they never did it because they hated her and wanted to talk trash about her... They just did it for their entertainment. But that was her least important problem right now... Tikki was sick once again and she knew that she had to stay in her little purse all day until lunch time. _And what if someone needed Ladybug? She wouldn't be able to transform..._

And then Chat! Chat once again appeared once again in her head! This was happening for at least a month now. For some reason she was starting analyzing anything that she ever told him... From the very beginning. And sometimes she would feel lke an idiot for some things she said and done in front of him.

But then something interrupted her thoughts. She felt someone resting his hand above her shoulder. She turned back a little bit freaked out when she realised that behind her was Adrien.

"Hi Marinette!" He greeted her with a big smile on his face.

"A-Adrien...H-Hi!" She greeted him back stuttering with a silly smile on her face, but she was also a little disappointed too. For some reason she didn't want anyone to interrupte her from her thoughts.

"How are you doing?" He asked her.

"F-Fine you?" She said stuttering once again. She could tottaly hear Tikki trying to sneeze as quietly as possible.

"I'm great!... So... I heaed that Alya isn't going to join us today..." He said in a playful way.

"Yeah...um, how do you know?" She answered while the curiosity in her eyes started growing.

"Alya told me" He said while he was watcing poor Marinette trying to calm down.

"Alya!" She shouted a little bit when she realised what her friend has done. She knew that Alya wouldn't tell Adrien about her vacation if she didn't have a purpose.

He placed his hand behind his neck. "Well... I was wondering if you'd like to sit next to me in class... Nino isn't going to come either" He said when a big smile appeared again on his face.

Marinette could explode right now! If Alya was here she would hug 'till the end of the day.

"Yeah...S-Sure! She answerd while trying to not freak out

"Well...see you inside then!" He tapped her in the shoulder gently and then turned away towords the school entrance.

That wasn't the first time Adrien had done that... He did it again when he asked her about her adventures with Chat Noir when Nathaniel was akumatized. Chat again! She was so mad but also so pleased knowing that her kitty had the power to take over her mind. But she 90% mad... She knew that Chat was going to destroy what was happening at the moment and she had bigger problems right now.

Trying to forget about everything she turned towords the school entrance... She stiil couldn't realise what was about to happend.

When she crossed the class's door the first thing she noticed _(of course...)_ was Adrien waiting for her.

Adrien wasn't doing this just because Alya basically told him... He was doing it because he wanted to get to know her more. He was always waiting for an opportunity like this. Three years now she was always right behind him but they never used to actually talk. That's because most of the time he knew that she was feeling uncomfortable around him.

~o~

The whole morning was exciting for Marinette. She spent the whole day passing notes with Adrien under the desk. Basically he told her dirctly that he wanted to get to know her more and so they did: Favourite colours, seasons, movies, series EVERYTHING!

While she was crossing the school's exit she heard a little sneeze coming from her purse. It was so high pitched and so loud at the same moment It was Tikki. She knew what was happening between Marinette and Adrien and she didn't want to ruin it by reminding her, her little problem.

"Oh my God Tikki I forgot!" Marinette said when she started feeling guilty about forgetting about her.

"Don't worry Marinette I didn't want to ruin the moment..." Tikki said smiling at her.

"Thanks, but you should... You are very important to me and you should know that." She said with concern while she was watching her little kwami trying to cuddle herself.

"I know Marinette" She said with a loving way. "But can we please talk about this after you get me to the healer?".

"You're right, we need to go" She said while she was closing her little purse and started running towords where her kwami you trying to tell her to go.

 **Thank you so much for reading the first Chapter of Truth or Dare! I hope you liked it! I will make sure to upload the next Chapter tomorrow.**


	2. The night wants us together

**Chapter 2**

 **The night wants us together**

After coming back from the healer Tikki was very she was very energetic. Sudenlly Marinette's purse was too small for her. She wanted to be able to fly. Not haning any limit. Marinette guessed that she was like this because of her recovery.

"Why all this excitment?" Marinette asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm just happy for you" Tikki told her with a big smile.

"Why?"

"Oh come on Marinette! Like you haven't realized what happened between you and Adrien this morning!" Tikki said with the irony showing by the way she talked.

She was right! And she wasn't just happy... she was excited! For the first time she wasn't so nervous around him... she was just herself! As she was thinking about it she started blushing in a way she never had before. It wasn't because she was shy, but because she was finally confident about herself.

When she arrived at home she was already late. Thank God that her parents weren't home. They needed to go to the hospital to visit a family friend, so you could say that today was her _lucky_ day. The only thing she could manage to do was barely have the time to make a sandwich for her way at school.

The rest of the day... just wasn't the same. The only notes she passed eith Adrien was about how boring the lesson was and facts about their best friends.

Adrien didn't care about what happened the rest of the day. He was happy that he finally had a normal convesation with Marinette.

~o~

Later that night Chat had gone out for his normal midnight walk. The moon was full and the brightness of it reflected his black leather suit. He was walking under the Eiffel Tower when he heard a beautiful voice calling him.

"Hey kitty cat!" She said as she was walking towards him.

She was there! He thought that someone was pulling a prank on him. The girl he was thinking about a second ago was right there!

"Oh... Hi my Lady!" He said while resting his hand to his stuff.

"What are you doing here all alone... it's 1 a.m!" She said with concern.

"Just having my thoughts together..." He said while he leaned towards her. "What about you my Lady? Why are you here?" He asked her raising an eyebrow at her.

His words could make her stutter. Basically the reason she was out, it was him! After what happened with her and Adrien this morning she couldn't handle her fellings. Getting to know Adrien was the best thing ever happened to her but she wouldn't admit to anyone that sometimes when Adrien wasn't passing any notes her thoughts would travel again to Chat.

"Same thing. A lot happened today and I needed sometime alone." She said not being able to face him.

He grabbed her face to make eye contact with her when he realized that her eyes had grown so big that he couldn't look way. "Well... I guess the night wants us together." He said still not being able to look away.

"Then, I guess I'm lucky that most of the akuma attacks begin at morning." She said winking at him and trying to step a little aways from him.

"How rude my Lady. You are breaking my heart..." He said, trying to reduce the space between them.

"Yeah... like you don't." She said trying to tease him, but her heart skipped a beat when she realized what she just said.

Chat was shocked! His were open wide. He couldn't believe what his Lady just said. _Did she really mean it? Was she really heartbroken from him? Was she in love with him?_ Chat's mind was ready to explode. He needed so many answers.

Ladybug tried quickly to change the subject. She knew that Chat was going to ask her questions immediatly. After all it was logical that she was going to say it, but she never thought that she would say it out loud and especially in front of him! All her thoughts...everything that took her hours to think about...all those thoughts were summed up in one sentence. But she didn't exactly ment what she said. She wasn't heartbroken because he didn't love her back... but because of their identities. She always wanted to find out, but she wouldn't admit it in front of him. Anyways she was the one that always used to tell him that their civilian lifes should remain a secret. _What an irony_ _would it be the one who always wanted to keep it a secret, secretly wanting to find out who her partner was._

But before she could answer him, she was distracted from something. A thief had caught her attention. He was trying to hurt a poor girl that was walking down the street.

The two of them looked at each other and knew excatly what to do. The both of them ran straight towards where the thief was. Without any thought she unfurled her yo-yo and tried to disarm the thief by grabbing his hand and throwing the knife away. Chat after watching his partner being _purr-fect_ he ran immediatly to take care of the girl. He placed her behind a building and stood with her as he called the police. Ladybug had already managed to disarm the thief and had tied him up with her yo-yo.

"Didn't see that coming..." He told as he leaned to his stuff to take a breath.

"Well, I guess you're right. Imagine if one of us didn't appear tonight."

"I guess that could have been..." He was interrupted from her.

"Don't you..." She looked at him with her eyes wide open again, but this time she was serious.

"... a _cat-astrophe!_ " He giggled. He knew that she secretly liked his dumb puns.

She could chase him, but the she realized that a tied up criminal and a victim were watching them while they were waiting for the police to arrive. She complied herself and looked at Chat with her eyes full of love, but she had never felt something more... That love that she was showing to him was the same kind of love that she would show to Alya!

Two minutes later the police arrived. The police shoved the thief into the car and took the girl too so she could make a deposit. The police officer thanked Chat Noir and Ladybug and drived away.

After the police left the area she couldn't control herself. She started chasing and teasing him around the Eiffel Tower until she caught him and shoved him down.

She was standing above him. She was looking straight into his big green eyes when she felt something familiar about his eyes. He had excactly the same feelings with her, while he was watching her big blue eyes full of love.

After a few moments she realized that they were both starring at each other for a long time now, so she tried to stand up again so they could have their space again. But then she heard Chat shooting a little.

"Chat what happend?" She looked at him with concen.

The thief had managed to give him some scratches to his stomach.

"Don't worry I will be fine." He said and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my Lady."


	3. Level 1: Check

**Chapter 3**

 **Level 1: Check**

The next day at school Marinette was in a good mood. Alya was back and she could finally hug her for what she had done.

"Girl you owe me!" Alya said, trying to tease her BFF.

"I know. But I'm impressed! How did you manage to get Adrien to pass notes at me all the time?"

"I didn't!" Alya said, looking surprised.

Marinette was shocked! If Alya hadn't told Adrien to talk to her did that mean that he actually wanted to know her?

"Well...I guess there's a lot going through your mind right now." Alya said, while trying to hold her laugh desperately (because of Marinette's expressions).

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Alya looked at Marinette with concern. She needed to put an end to this. For three years now, she was literally stalking on Adrien and the only reason keeping her from telling him how she felt about him, was that she was afraid that he wouldn't return her fellings. But Alya had an idea.

"But even after all this, you're still not able to talk to Adrien..." Alya said, trying not to look guilty while putting her plan in action.

"To be honest... hanging out with him made me more comfortable around him." Marinette answered for the first time truly meaning what she said.

"Really?" Alya asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah... s-sure." For some reason she started stuttering. Her friend was almost being rude at her.

"Okay then... wanna play a game?" Alya asked, crossing her hands and raising an eyebrow at her again.

"What game?" Marinette asked back while trying to copy her behaviour.

"Truth or dare..." Alya said, keeping the same atittude.

"Okay... I guess I trust you." Marinette ansewred rolling her eyes at her.

"Okay then... I know you'll try to show off so... dare. I dare you to invite Nino, Adrien and of course me at your house tonight for a sleepover." Alya said, giving Marinette a little smile while she was waiting for her answer.

"You're in."

Alya looked surprised as she was watching Marinette walking towards Nino and Adrien, inviting them over to her hous. Despite the fact that the distance between her and Marinette was very big Alya could notice a big smile coming from Adrien's mouth. After a minute Marinette was back looking proud for being able to talk to Adrien without collapsing as her friend was giving her an ironic applause.

"Wow! I'm impressed! So level 1: check!" Alya said, giggling at her.

"Wai-wai-wait! What do you mean level 1?" Marinette said, crossing her hands while trying to be relaxed.

"No-no-no my turn will come tonight..." She said, leaning to her shoulder.

"Wait... you mean that..." She was interrupted by her thoughts when she realized what her friend was up to.

"It's going be a looong night." She said and rolled her eyes while giving a scared smile on Alya.

~o~

 **Later that evening**

"I'm going to faint Tikki!" Marinette alsmost shouted at her kwami.

"Marinette, it's going to be fine." Tikki said, smiling at her trying to calm her down.

"No Tikki it's not! I have an idea about what Alya is going to do but she is going to continue the game and they are going to be here. HE is going to be here! HE IS GOING TO PLAY!" Marinette said, now shouting at Tikki.

"So... where do I hide?" Tikki asked, while heading towards her shoulder.

"In the bathroom." She answered without taking a moment to think about it.

"WHAT? What if someone wants to go to the bathroom? Won't they see me?" Tikki stared at her with her eyes wide open, moving away from her.

"I didn't tell you to satnd right in front of the door..." She said, crossing her hands.

"I get your point... I'm gonna hide in the cupboard" Tikki smiled at her.

Marinette was going to smile back at her but the voice of her mother interrupted her.

"Sweetheart Alya is here!" Sabine told her while she was opening the door for Alya.

"Yeah... um, just a sec!" Marinette gave a look at Tikki technicaly telling her to go hide in the bathroom when she heard footsteps coming from her staircase. Tikki quieqly flew towards the bathroom when Marinette heard the last footstep coming from downstairs.

"What took you so long?" Alya asked, increasing the volume of her voice a little bit.

"Sorry... I thought it was Adrien...OMG ADRIEN!" She saw all the poster of him on the wall and the wallpaper on her computer screen screaming at her to take them down.

She ran towards them and started taking the posters off the wall putting them gently at her desk's drawer. After removing the posters she ran to her computer. She needed to change her wallpaper but she couldn't thing of anything that could replace that photo. The first thing taht came through her mind was her alter-ego. But she didn't want to risk the possibility of someone connecting the _dots._ So she prefered to put a picture of her partner. It was a picture from a website. Something like _Ladyblog_ but for Chat. It was a picture from an akuma attack last week. Chat was leaving the area but she had to stay to check the victim. Without letting her know he was smiling at her like he was proud for her. Before setting the picture as wallpaper Marinette giggled by the idea of her kitty being proud of her but she was interrupted by Alya. Why did that always happened... Whenever she was thinking about Chat someone interrupted her.

"I didn't know you were such a big fan of Chat Noir..." Alya said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why not? He is saving Paris all the time!"

"Well...when I tried to compare Chat with Adrien your reaction wasn't the best. You said that Adrien was too good for being...Chat." Alya said, trying to sum up all the facts that she had.

"Well... I changed my mind. I don't thing he's that bad at all..." Marinette said, trying not to look into her friends eyes.

"You're full of surprises today, aren't you?" Alya said, smiling at her.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, returning her smile but still not being able to look at her straight to her eyes.

"Um...duh! First you can talk to Adrien properly and then you change your opinion about Chat Noir? I was absent for only three days, what happened to you?" She said, looking surprised while giggling at her friend.

"Over thinking... you know me." Marinette lied and winked at Alya trying not to look guilty.

"Alya didn't know what her friend was trying to tell her by winking at her but she let it go and smiled at her when a voice interrupted them.

'Marinette, the boys are here!" Sabine called at Marinette.

 **Thanks for reading my third chapter! Don't forget to review... I really appreciate it**


End file.
